


Where are you?

by Traycer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traycer/pseuds/Traycer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>187 word drabble inspired by the Threads spoilers. Kerry and General O’Neill spend some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where are you?

**Author's Note:**

> My very first attempt at a drabble written years ago. I guess that's as good an excuse as ever. :)

We sit here, eating a dinner I made especially for you. I am alone. I can see this; feel this as you smile at me, laughing at something I've said.

Where are you?

We sit in my dining room, eating and talking, drinking the wine I bought especially for this occasion. I see your eyes and I try to smile as you stare at me. You aren't here. Who are you with? Are you with the mother of your child?

Or is it someone else?

We move to the kitchen where you help me clean up, our hands touch as you hand me a dirty plate. You smile at my paltry excuse when I drop it, and then hug me when my tears start to fall. "It's okay," you tell me as you sweep up the shards, but you aren't here.

Who are you with?

It feels nice having you sit close to me on the couch. You are attentive and your kiss is sweet. But I can tell you are not here with me. You are here with me, but you are not.

Where are you?


End file.
